They Are Coming
by BlownAway18
Summary: This is continuous from the Series of the stories that started with What Cait and Frost Wants and continues from Insight. Khan and Rose belongs to me, Batwoman as Kathy Kane belongs to Dc and so Catwoman by not the person named Maya...Snowbarry Slow burn


_**They are coming**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **BlownAway18**_

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _This is continuous from the Series of the stories that started with_ _ **What Cait and Frost Wants and continue with Insight.**_

 _It was found out who Cait has been with MetaWolves._

 _ **MetaWolves is a Therian who is human and has aspects of a Wolf. When the Particle accelerator explosion happened from Central City, they became a Wolf on two legs, physically, emotionally and mentally but no longer able to speak human and only communicates like an animal.**_

 _ **MetaWolves could never infect a human or Metahuman but a scratch or bite could heightened impulses, senses or libidos for 24 hours. Cait's treatments helped some to become more human. Cait got bitten three Months ago and showed no physical effects.**_

 _Khan, Maya Bassett, and Rose Belongs to me but not Catwoman or Batwoman_

 _Present..._

 _Maya Bassett stood on top of the building and decided to free fall but then disappeared into thin air. Where was she? Did she land perfectly? No one would be able to see, but the alarm was tripped in the museum across the street._

 _ **Three minutes Ago**_

 _Cait and Barry were hanging about out more than ever since he got back from the Speed Force._

 _"Cool Leather jacket." Barry complimented Cait, and she told him, "Far cry from dressing as a High School teacher not having fun."_

 _"Or singing Summer Nights..." Barry reminded Cait and then she decided to be bold to test the waters of getting the man she truly wants._

 _"...Or kissing something who looked and sound like you..." He stopped and asked, "Savitar?" Cait told Barry about the imposter that took Barry's form and how they kissed._

 _"What made you want to tell me that?" Barry asked, and Cait responded, "Barry, I have a lot to making-up to do, especially when I told Cisco and you that I didn't love you guys. I did awful stuff, but that was the worse of it because you two are so important to me." Barry and Cait shared a hot embrace._

 _After the hug, it was Barry who looked at his phone, and Cait asked, "Who is it?: Barry told her, "It's Iris.." He put it back in his pocket and continue to walk._

 _"Where's Iris?"_

 _"Iris is with Joe because we're having many problems lately," Barry said, and Cait offered a listening ear when she asked what was going on._

 _"Felicity was in town and wanted to meet with me.." Barry said, and Cait felt this was indirectly going to be good news for her._

 _ **This Morning**_

 _ **"**_ _You look great for spending six months in the Speed force and Oliver wanted to be here, but he's off with a former enemy helping to find his son." Felicity said, and Barry knew that his world will never stop being complicated._

 _"You and Oliver?" Barry asked, and Felicity told him, "I love him from the minute he brought his laptop full of Bullet Holes, and I knew his story was a bunch of Horse Crap. Barry, I was one of many who helped to get you out, and I heard that Iris didn't want Cisco to try..." Felicity said to him, and Barry knew that his soon to be Wife was worried about the world being destroyed, but she should know that Cisco would have taken that into consideration._

 _"Iris was afraid that something would happen if I weren't in the speed force..." Barry said, and Felicity shook her head agreeing with him._

 _"When Thea went into the hospital, I would check in to make sure she was comfortable, and I saw Iris there. I thought it was nothing, but she was heading for an OBGYN...There's something else..." Felicity was going to hate to tell him this next part_

 _ **Present**_

 _ **Barry told Cait about what Iris did while he was in the Speed Force, the Cheating, pregnancy, abortion and most of all never wanting him to know.**_

 _"Tell me that wasn't..." Cait said, and Barry shook his head no._

 _"Who was it?" Cait asked, and her voice changed to Frost quickly._

 _"Calm down," Barry said, and Cait took a breathe in then out to stop her face to change complexions. "_ _ **That's cold, and that's coming from me."**_ _Killer Frost said in Cait's head._

 _"Iris and I had a massive fight, she admitted it," Barry said, and then the Meta-Human alert was tripped._

 _"You got to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Cait yelled, and Barry was surprised by how much she's changed as she swore._

 _They found out it was a museum, Cait turned to Killer Frost, and Barry became the Flash._

 _"Caty is going to pick up that conversation up with you later." Killer Frost told him, and Barry wanted to change the topic as he asked, "Do you want to take the door or the top?"_

 _Killer Frost said no words but created a slide to go to the roof and Barry phase through the door._

 _Killer Frost dropped down and got a Dropkick for her trouble, a woman in a catsuit said, "Meow." Flash tried to catch her. She flipped backward, dropkicked him in the back and landed on her feet._

 _"One second to slow." The woman said, and Frost let out a frost blast which caught the woman by surprise, but the ice melted off the woman._

 _"That isn't good." Killer Frost said, and Maya told her, "I saw it coming."_

 _Maya then couldn't move, Frost looked down, and Maya's heels froze to the ground._

 _"What do you want Maya?" Frost asked and then Maya wave goodbye than disappeared. As her suit stood up flipping them off..._

 _"Who was that?" Flash asked, and Killer Frost said annoyed, "That's Catwoman and believe me it's not good." Flash was wondering how she knew her and Frost answered..."I know her girlfriend..."_

 _ **Arkham**_

 _The Cops surrounded Arkham, one man stood in front and then took a few breaths which cause his eyes to go black._

 _They shot at him, but it didn't go through him, not one bullet._

 _The black-eyed man got to them, he knocked them all out fast and Quick. The black-eyed man stopped and grabbed his rosary then said a prayer in his head asking for mercy as he sinned_

 _"Khan!" the woman in black yelled, and he turned to see it was Batwoman._

 _"You need help!" Batwoman yelled, and Khan told her, "You look over the city but who looked over my innocent one!" Then Batwoman grabbed her head has a dirty blonde woman center her ability to knocked the female crusader to the ground._

 _"What did I tell you about talking?!" the girl asked in anger and Khan looked at her then said, "That's the problem sister, anger is no way to proceed..." The one that Khan referred to Sister looked at her Brother and said, "But it's fuel. I need for you to go to Central City and retrieved for me the Sirens, don't kill him. I have Pandora's Box to open."_

 _Khan didn't want to displease his sister because she was there for him in his moment of mourning and he nodded then went on his way. They both disappear, and Batwoman woke up just in time to round up the other inmates who were trying to leave._


End file.
